


Green Eyed Protector

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Socially Awkward Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on an anonymous prompt about Meg flirting with Castiel, causing Dean to become overprotective and jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/64536046228/green-eyed-protector
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

"He'll have the same," Dean informed the bartender, indicating his own beer and then Castiel, who was sitting beside him.

Castiel accepted the drink with a nod to the bartender, then gave Dean an expression that suggested he was only tolerating the excursion. "Dean, you know how little beer effects me."

"Dude, I'm not asking you to get drunk," Dean assured him, amused. "This is about relaxing and hanging out, okay? Just drink the damn beer and stay awhile."

With a weary sigh, Castiel took a sip of his beer, acknowledging that he did like the taste. "I suppose I can see the appeal," he admitted grudgingly.

Dean grinned. "See? Nothing wrong with some downtime at the end of a case."

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked, not sure why the younger Winchester hadn't accompanied them.

"He's got a date," Dean informed the angel, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "He and that last witness hit it off."

"Ah." Castiel nodded understandingly. "That would be why she was staring at him so oddly, then."

Dean snorted and gave a short nod. "Yeah, I'd imagine so."

"Aw, the moose found a girl? That's so sweet!" The new voice was entirely unwelcome.

Scowling, Dean turned to face the interloper. "There goes my good night. What are you doing here, Meg?"

"What, a girl can't hang out with her pals?" Meg smiled easily, wedging herself inbetween Dean and Castiel and signaling the bartender for a drink. When it arrived, she popped the cap and took a swig.

"We're not your friends," Dean reminded her sourly. "And you're hardly a girl."

"Fine. Can't a demon hang out with the two people who want to kill her the least?" Meg tried, rolling her eyes.

Dean huffed at her. "What makes you think we want you dead the least?"

Meg leveled a glare at him. "Trust me, it's a long list. Most of my enemies are both creative and vicious. You've found me useful in the past, and I don't actively want you dead, which you know, so hey, you get to be my pals. Deal with it."

"She has been useful in the past, Dean," Castiel admitted reluctantly. "I suppose the least we might offer in return is toleration."

"Gee, Clarence, your concern warms my heart," Meg drawled, affecting a stronger accent than she actually had. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Dean sighed heavily, indicating his displeasure, but didn't actively try to toss Meg out of the bar. He internally congratulated himself on his self restraint.

"You are aware that my name is not Clarence," Castiel pointed out, his tone suggesting his was concerned about Meg's mental condition.

Meg rolled her eyes again, smiling this time. "You and me, boy, next time I stop by we're having a movie date."

Castiel's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would we watch a movie?"

"For the sheer joy of spending quality time together, handsome," Meg spoke with sarcasm, but winked lasciviously.

The angel still looked confused, but Dean was glaring at Meg. "Seriously?" He demanded.

She turned, barely glancing at him. "What?"

"Are you seriously trying to flirt?" He asked incredulously.

Meg shrugged. "Hey, I've got eyes. Once I get over the whole burning glare of the angel thing, he's hot."

Castiel appeared puzzled, and opened his mouth to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

"What, so you decided to flirt with an angel because you like his vessel?" Dean said scathingly.

"I'm a demon," Meg snarked back. "We're allowed to be shallow." She turned back to Castiel and made mocking doe eyes at him. "What do you say you tell me more about the pizza man?"

"That's it." Dean stood up, crossing behind Meg and gripping Castiel's shoulder. "We're leaving. Meg, don't wait up."

"Going all green eyed monster on me, Winchester?" Meg teased.

Dean tossed her a disparaging look. "You do realize that I'm human and you're a demon, right?"

Castiel quickly stood up to follow Dean, placing a calming hand on the man's shoulder. He paused only briefly to look at Meg and say, "I am sorry, Meg, but I am afraid that I find myself attracted elsewhere."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, and Meg shrugged and winked at him again.

"Your loss, handsome," she said with a smile. "I'll be seeing you two around."

"I hope not," Dean muttered, turning and pulling Castiel along with him out of the bar.

It was a short walk back to the motel, and by that point, Castiel was curious about the entire exchange.

"Stupid demon," Dean muttered as he entered the room, kicking off his boots and flopping backwards onto the bed closest to the door.

Castiel followed him in automatically, despite the fact that he would normally have disappeared at this point. "Unnecessary as it may have been, I do find your endeavor to protect my honor admirable," the angel offered sincerely.

Dean sat up slightly, giving Castiel a look. "Unnecessary my ass. Meg's always all over you whenever we run into her, and it's freaky. I mean, she should be terrified of you. You're an angel of the Lord and all that, so the least she could do is respect you." He huffed, falling back onto the bed and grunting.

"Regardless of the demon's opinion of me," Castiel began, "I appreciate the intentions behind your intervention."

"Well...you're welcome," Dean managed to offer, not looking at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"In other situations, does that type of conversation actually bring about a positive result?" Castiel asked, his tone both quizzical and nervous.

"Uh..." Dean sat up, giving Castiel a funny look. "I guess so. I mean, flirting is flirting. If there's actual interest there, then yeah, that's kind of the point."

"I see." There was a pause, the Castiel tentatively asked, "Dean, would you be interested in watching a movie with me?"

Dean openly gaped at him for a moment before realizing he was meant to be answering. "Cas, are you...flirting with me?"

"I am trying, yes." Castiel shifted slightly, seeming uncomfortable under Dean's gaze. "I must admit, I am not sure if I am succeeding."

Dean smiled slightly at that, and gestured to Castiel to come closer. "So, assuming I'm reading this right, when you told Meg that you weren't interested because you were attracted elsewhere, you meant me?"

Castiel squirmed slightly, scratching his head in a very human demonstration of nervousness. "That was my reasoning, yes."

"Huh." Dean studied him for a minute, before letting his lips twitch back into a smile. "Well, I guess it wouldn't freak you out then, if I told you that the biggest reason that Meg flirting with you pissed me off was because I have this idea that you're my angel."

"As you are my human," Castiel stated firmly.

"Glad we got that cleared up," Dean said, nodding.

There was a pause.

Then, they were kissing.


End file.
